


Old Hopes

by ThePunkiest



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkiest/pseuds/ThePunkiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Hopes

He is very cute when he sleeps, I think. He was so exhausted from fighting with Max and Nick that he just passed out in bed. I move his bangs away from his forehead and smile at him. His septum was still in his nose. He changed it to something more decorative when I had asked. Just a plain old ring was boring, you know? And ugly. My brows knit together as I take in his sleeping form. Pale complexion, blue eyes covered by eyelids, dark eyebrows, and pink lips. I can't help my brows knitting together even further, and my eyes sting. "Thanks for being there for me, you know? It's been difficult. Sometimes, I'm so scared of my wits, I break out in cold sweats, and start to hyperventilate. Life is really hard when I think about the future. Sometimes, I doubt that I have a future at all. Like i'm going to become a tumor. Stagnant. Benign."

I brush some of my hair behind my ear.

"And you know," I mumble, a slow smile turning up the corners of my mouth, "I'm really grateful, for everything."

I turn my gaze to the empty space next to me, and smile through my tears, at the lover who was never really there at all.


End file.
